


The Legend of Zelda Drabbles/Ficlet

by aupazonne



Category: The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Magda is the flower lady, Twilight Princess, breath of the wild - Freeform, non con elements, touch the butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: Non-Con





	1. Zelda/Ganon (Non-Con)

It doesn’t feel like anything else. It feels like a velvet sensation sucking out breath and light. Sucking out what makes you think and feel. She feels her hands everywhere at once, her mind stretched all over Hyrule and floating in thick darkness able to see the present and the surrounding like remembering a souvenir. Feeling satisfied at looking Link advancing in his quest.

The only moment she felt her body again was when Link killed the blights of Ganon, the one slowly dissolving her inside of him. But it wasn’t… good, it wasn’t true. She felt the malice crawling up her guts, violating everything, entering where it could to webs itself inside. Then she would succumb in the darkness. A flash of the Triforce brings her back to what was left of light. Or sanity.  
She will never get accustomed to her environment. Never. It’s been years, decades she’s inside, part of the scourge. She feels the people getting hurt by the malice. And sometime, sometime, she feels when Ganon shift because his malice touched the One. Zelda can take a breath when she feels Link, even though he’s suffering.

It takes Zelda an immense dose of strength and concentration to communicate with Link, the beast trying to suppress any contact, to overpower her, control her, enslave her. 

After the four beasts, after the four abominations are slain, she knows Link is near. She feels the powerful blast of the Divine Beasts on Ganon. Her entire core shakes. She quickly communicates with Link, feeling her hope getting high. 

The Master Sword bites is painful, but delightfully painful. She takes a breath each time it strikes, her body slowly rejuvenating. She feels her heartbeat resonates once again, just the idea of feeling fresh air makes her heart go mush. The princess squeezes her legs together when Link makes rapidly three blows.

Zelda cries out when her body distorts as Ganon do. She tries to brace herself, keep her composure as the scourge gains its true form. She concentrates to speak to Link, ignoring her aching body, ignoring it crying for release. The princess invokes the bow of light, finally realising it from her protection, allowing her to stop using a part of her power for it. And it’s fantastic when Link uses it against Ganon, at each arrow, it trickles light around and inside her. She feels the malice pulsating around her, moving away. 

The Triforce bearer gets her knees on her chest and prays harder to help Link shoot. She whimpers when an arrow hits Ganon on his belly. She’s almost free. Almost. The goo around her can’t stop shuddering. She makes a helpless moan. The malice suddenly contract around her when she wants to reveal the eye. She groans. Zelda concentrates her power, but the thought of getting out makes her excited, makes her tense and apprehensive. The malice contracting everywhere just doesn’t help to diminish her lust for the wild outside, where Link is. 

Zelda cries out of delight when Link shoots the eye, the malice tries to restrain her furthermore, but they are weak against her now. She uses her light, getting out the scourge. Once the darkness has to stop touching her, once fresh air gets through her lungs, the air feels like cleansing her body. She makes a low shuddering moan while ascending in the air, squeezing her legs as the orgasm ripple in her body. 

The princess exhales of satisfaction and opens her eyes, it immediately set on the boy there. He wears a traditional pink Gerudo outfit, he holds her bow of light in left hand, a wooden mop in his right and the Master Sword and the Hylian shield are on his back. Perhaps mode has changed, but it is Link and Zelda feels tears in her eyes. 

The Triforce bearer closes her eyes again and lands softly on the ground, Link in her mind with new hopes and strength to seal Ganon away.


	2. Zelda/Zant (Non-Con)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-Con

The chamber is surprisingly nice. They didn’t let her in her true carter, but she wasn’t going to complain. It’s dry, with a bed, a fire place and a window with a chair. The tapestries are ripped off at the bottom. Zelda enters the bedroom without any fuss. The door slams behind her.

The princess walks to the window and looks at the soft rain falling. The black diamonds ascend as softly. She looks away seeing her guards, their phantom, walking. She opens the wardrobe. It’s full of dusty dress and pantaloons. She picks the old cape with hood and a scarf. She’s only a shadow now. Like her people. How can she stay radiant in such a bright dress while they all suffer? It may be petty and useless, but she feels like she should. She looks back at the rain.  
Once her cape is draped over her, she goes at the window, her eyes reflecting. 

After what seems hours, a guard come over. Well, it’s a shadow beast, its holding a plate with difficulties, too little for its large hand. It puts it unceremoniously on the ground before slamming the door.  
The princess would have thanked him, but she’s not sure he would have understood. 

\-------------------------------------

It’s in situation like this Zelda doubt time exists. There is nothing to help know how it passes. Not the weather, always twilight with the same amount of black diamond. She knows approximately how much time she sleeps. She knows when the guard make their round. However, it doesn’t matter at all. Time doesn’t matter. Not here.  
Not in the citadel either. Nobody seems concerned about it… 

The princess prays for them. Pray the goddesses. She prays for them, the hero and the young imp which came quickly earlier.  
Zelda has a feeling the faery will come back… 

\--------------------------------------

The bearer of Triforce rests on her bed. She was reading in the air what she wrote. Meaningless poem wrote of boredom. The door opens too slowly to be a shadow beast. She quickly sits and puts her cowl. 

Zelda walks in the middle of the room, looking and standing right before Zant. The usurper walks heavily toward her, his large frame covering her easily.  
The princess looks at the grimace of the mask and waits. 

\- You are… surprisingly pliable, princess. States Zant. 

\- … With the lives of my people at stakes, yes. Answers the Triforce bearer.

\- How weak. 

Zant turns around and walk away, but Zelda swear she heard him whisper how curious this was too.  
The princess flinches when the Twili turns back to her very fast. 

\- Tell me, does ‘Midna’ say anything to you? Asks the villain. 

\- … No. 

\- It is possible she come to you. I and my… minions are searching heavily for her. 

The usurper gets out quickly. The door closes and locks. The princess can feel the Twili presence outside the door. He stays there, and makes rounds the time around sixty black diamonds had ascend before her window. 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

The shadow beast that came give her plate quickly ran away, leaving the door open in his hurry. She could escape, go away, trying to run from the castle by the windows. It would be a waste of time. Zant would chase her once he notices her disappearance. He would manhunt her, killing everyone in the path. No, she will not escape. What can she do? She doesn’t have the power to restore light, not by herself, not while the citadel is suffering…  
In any event, Midna is supposed to come back with the one she was searching. 

Zelda stare at the open door, and turn back to the window. After a moment, her decision is rewarded. She hears a noise in the corridor, what seem like an animal landing on the cement. The boxes outside her bedroom are break and a dog enters her room. It growls with a light chuckle above it.  
The princess turns around, she doesn’t expect to see a full grown wolf in the room, but she recognizes Midna quickly. The wolf stops his growling and walks toward her. 

\- … Midna?!

\- Eee hee! You remembered my name? What an honour for me…

\- So this is the one for whom you were searching…

\- He’s not exactly what I had in mind, but… I guess he’ll do.

The wolf sits down and Zelda crouch to look at him. The look in his eyes is not the one of an animal… She notices the chain on his paw. 

-… You were imprisoned?

How could a wolf be imprisoned? It is a chain from one of the cell from her castle. Why would they have done that? To an animal? True, his behavior wasn’t the one of a feral wolf… 

\- I’m sorry. Continues Zelda. 

\- Poor thing, he has no idea where this is or what’s happened… So, don’t you think you should explain to him what you managed to do? You owe him that much… Twilight princess! Eee hee! States Midna.

This... is a man in the form of a wolf. The twilight didn’t affect him like a normal citizen. Midna’s words are hard with truth. It is her fault… But perhaps, he will understand. 

\- Listen carefully… Begins the princess.

\-----------------------------------------

 

\- Time has grown short. The guard will soon make his round. You must leave here, quickly.

Midna gets back on the wolf back. The wolf stares at her one last time before going out with the imp of his back.  
Zelda hears the echo of the guard unlocking the door at the end of the spiral staircase. She puts back her cowl. The shadow beast opens the door and look around. It makes something of a growl before disappearing behind the door. It left it opens, again. The princess knows they have teleported, no way to join them. Or to escape, again.

The princess gazes at the window and decides to recites old songs of the goddesses and heroes. 

Time was only measured by her humming, she lowers her poetry when she hears steps in front of her door. The steps stop. She continues her song, almost murmuring the words.  
After what should be an hour, the Triforce bearer peeks outside. There’s no one. Maybe she imagined thing, or it teleported. She steps out her bedroom and peeks on the window in the stairs, it gives her another view. Not better, but something slightly different. 

\- You should get back in your chamber, princess.

Zelda jumps and steps back from Zant towering her. She stays still for a moment, staring at his mask, a sensation of confronting him. She turns abruptly on her heels and gets inside her bedroom. The door closes behind her very softly.  
The princess waits a moment, again, and goes to the door silently. She still can hear the villain’s breath on the outside. Does he expect she gets out again? She listens to his breathing, but after she sings five poem in her head, he’s not waiting for her to get out, he’s standing there… for unknown reasons. And it makes her uneasy. 

The Triforce bearer sits in her chair. She found an old dusty brush under her bed. She brushes her hairs with cares, looking at window again. Boredom grips her again. She lies in her bed to fall asleep, trying to not to worry about friends and the state of distress of the defenceless citizens.

Once the princess wakes up, a shiver goes down her spine. She quickly gets her composure back and asks in a firm tone to the shadow beast in the middle of the bedroom to go away.  
The Shadow beast quickly escapes from the chamber. Zelda was ready to break her chair on him if he stayed any longer.  
Again, it left the door open. The princess was suspecting something. It must be a trap. Or an unsuspected ally. 

The Triforce bearer makes a step outside the door. The door at the end of the stairs is locked, she heard it. However, the window is an option. She makes another step and the Usurper teleport merely a foot from her. Zelda doesn’t flinch and looks up at the mask immediately.

\- Good evening princess. 

\- … Good evening. 

\- Those poems you are… reciting. Tell me.

\- Old songs and passage taught to me. They tell the story of Hyrule, the goddesses.

\- Do they tell about… my god? 

\- Yes, some of them, the legends… 

\- And he gave his blessing more often than the three mountebanks. Unless you want his wrath…

Zelda walks three step back and stops, in her bedroom, and stare at Zant. The Twili chuckles. 

\- You know how to choose your battle princess. And you might be the only one. States Zant. 

The princess chose to not answer and close the door. She walks around her room for a moment, knowing he’s still there. She sighs. She feels tired, maybe she should move more. She needs her strength to manipulate bows and swords. 

The princess begins to move, to dance at the rhythm of the black diamonds to empty her mind. Anything to pass time. Then she begins to properly use her muscles for bow and sword. Once she is properly exhausted, she walks a bit and gets to the door. He’s still there, like a predator waiting patiently his prey to come out. She sighs, it makes her uneasy again. Why doesn’t he stand there instead of terrorizing her people? Perhaps he is lonely. Perhaps he waits something from her. She’ll ask. 

The Triforce bearer opens the door. Zant bends a bit, his mask an inch from Zelda’s face. 

\- What do you want, Twilight king?

\- To see what light make you still rise up each time you wake up in this twilight. To see what my god find so important about you. 

\- Are you scared, Zant…? Is this why you stand outside my bedroom. Are you afraid my light will wound you? 

The Usurper grabs Zelda’s wrist to prove her wrong, but she’s not impressed. She swiftly removes her wrist from his calloused hand. She reconsiders he gesture, if he’s there, he doesn’t terrorize his citizen, and he’s not chasing heroes and protectors of Hyrule. 

The princess enters her chamber and the Twili follows. She stays silent, looking at the scenery of her window. She could grow to like these diamonds, but she longs her stars and blue sky. She longs the laugh of guards in the garden, her musicians in the halls. She longs the odor of petrichor, the feel of grass and sand under her feet. All this quickly remove by the man in her room. 

The atmosphere got heavier. Zelda replaces her tense shoulders to let them down and look at Zant, still steep. 

\- I have never seen a Twili. Would you indulge me, please? Asks Zelda in a calm voice. 

\- It would fair to show you the face of your new ruler.

Zelda doesn’t react to the provocation, to Zant’s deception. The Twili makes almost a theatrical sigh, to the princess’s surprise, and removes his mask.  
The Triforce bearer takes a good look f his red hairs and his eyes, noting in her minds the traits and sign appearing on the Twili. She had time to observe his magic when he was summoning shadow beasts. 

\- Do you all have plain red eyes? Asks Zelda, casually. 

\- An Hyrulian who doesn’t flinch to a Twili. Impressive. Or is it your own light that makes you blind…. Respond the Twilight King.

The princess turns her body toward the Twili when she notices he’s scrutinizing her. Fair enough.

\- I think you could guess your god wants my power. And you? What do you want? Asks the Triforce bearer. 

\- I desire the same thing than him. To serve him and recollect what we lost. Answers Zant, darkly, yet solemnly. 

\- You’re not shy to talk about your god anymore. Is it because you stopped consider me a threat? 

\- Perhaps yes. But I mostly observed your precaution and your knowledge about your own strength and the one of your ally. Keeping down until you have a moment to strike. 

The Usurper teleports and leaves Zelda alone. And then the silence of her loneliness resonates everywhere in this wing of the castle.

\-------------------------------------------------

The princess slept four times, ate nine times and sang the entirety of the legends and poems she knew six times, she exercised four times. Now she was sitting on the bed, brushing her hairs again, looking at the window. She thought about everything Midna and the wolf could do to save Hyrule, the wisest and craziest. She thought of the ally in the citadel and in Kakariko. The Zoras and the Gorons will help too. Saving Hyrule will not take simply a day. She will stay strong until the final day. 

Zelda feels apprehension when the door opens slowly, signifying it is not a shadow beast. She gets up and puts her cowl. Zant enters the chamber slowly. She’s been very lonely, and very bored, even this despicable man can distract her a bit. She notices he seems edgier than usual. 

\- What bring you here today? Asks Zelda, calmly. 

Zant turns to her, and the princess feel towered. The atmosphere is heavy, she feel like moving will electrocute her. 

\- No need to give you the details. Just bugs interfering. Spits Zant. 

The Triforce bearer thinks immediately of the wolf. Perhaps he finally gained his human form. 

\- The bugs have any name? Asks Zelda. 

\- So you can give me information? I don’t believe in your candor. Respond the Twili. 

\- Then why did you come here? Certainly not to play puppet with me. 

\- … He’s mad. 

A silence even heavier installs itself. Zelda feels uneasy to speak about the evil again. There’s a long, immobile silence in the bedroom.

\- He’s mad at you? Or the bugs…? Tempts the Triforce bearer. 

\- Both. He doesn’t come here. Not yet. 

\- Not yet… 

A shiver gets Zelda. She sighs, she shouldn’t be so scared of the king of darkness the sages tells about. 

\- Well, come in this sanctuary if needed, Twili. Tells the princess.

\- … Why are you so clement, princess? Is it of misplaced pity or servable fear? 

The princess doesn’t answer that it is a way to break her loneliness. She doesn’t pity him. However, perhaps there is place for it if he mentions it. Getting in his good side will not help Hyrule, only her, but she doesn’t fear the consequences of any actions to help her people definitively. 

\- I got used to you. Answers Zelda after a moment. 

The answer surprises Zant. He murmurs about how curious again. 

And Zelda kept her promise. She welcomed Zant if he felt to. He came three times, sometime talking to himself, sometimes yelling at shadow beast from her bedroom. The last time they stared at each other in a kind of competition, but she felt he wasn’t just starring at her. 

\-----------------------------------------

The princess made an inhuman noise when she saw the blue sky outside. The white clouds, the green leaves, she could almost hears the people in the citadel. They had no idea of what happened, but the Twilight was lifted, finally. How she wishes to open the window to smell the air. Even her dull room got colors from the change.  
The Triforce bearer grunted of frustration, her door was locked. She couldn’t go to the corridor window. By the Goddesses, of course they knew she was going to escape to go roll in the flowers and hugs a couple of guards down there. Her sole consolation was the new view and the feeling of peace to know her people weren’t spirit anymore. 

\------------------------------------------------

The Triforce bearer jumps and blushes when Zant teleports in the corner of her bedroom when she was exercising. He looks like he doesn’t want to interrupt, but he looks somewhat excited. 

\- I’ve noticed the shadow beasts are active. Oh, and the sky outside. Have you watched the stars? Comments Zelda to break the silence. 

\- We lost the Zora domain, but I gained for me and my god tremendous power and got rid of the bugs. Answers Zant, voice trembling of excitation. 

The princess feels her guts clench, but she will not lose hope. Was Zant trying to make her lose hope? She looks at him with a hard look, but he doesn’t seem to care.  
Zelda continues to let him babbles and she crosses her arms. She tries to not imagine the worst scenario. She seriously considers escaping by force now, if her people dies because of this power, she’ll accompany them. The Triforce will perhaps be a little bit longer out of Ganondorf’s hands. How defeatist she is right now.  
Now the Twili speak about using her remaining guards to do statues and build more temples. 

\- I’ll be sure to destroy every shadow beasts in the castle first. Spits Zelda. 

Zant flinches slightly. There’s an awkward silence. 

\- I got carried away. Should have stopped me, it wasn’t my intent to vexed you. Says the Usurper in an unsure tone.

Zelda frowns. Did he just excuse himself? Since when? Did he value her so much now? Or was he trying to not anger his god again? 

The princess crosses her arms again when Zant become stiff.

\- However, don’t you forget, I am the king and ruler of this land. States Zant, his voice heavily condescending. 

Seems he changed his mind. Zelda puts back her cowl and walk toward her window. She jumps when a wall of magic stands up in her walk. She turns around, readying her magic as a response to the Twili’s aggressiveness. The Usurper have removes his mask, she could fully stare into his eyes, her hand pure white, ready. 

\- You can push me away, but certainly not hurt me. Not here. States the Twilight king. 

With the king of darkness looming in the castle, the Triforce bearer knows way too well. 

\- He told me stories about you. Legends and prowess. Murmurs Zant. 

The princess feels the air change. She tightens her fingers to stay calm and not let any emotions get on her face. She feels way too observed, like eyes are in the window. She genuinely feels cornered by invisible enemies. The only enemy there push her cowl back.  
The Triforce bearer takes a deep breath when the Usurper leans too close. 

\- I begin to understand why my god is so intricately interested in you. Hylian are curious creature, but you are far from trivial. Says Zant. 

Zelda know her beauty and strength have stolen many, many hearts and spelled men and women alike. So why is she taken aback when her holder is also charmed? She exhales when Zant finally kiss her. Pushing him either results in a fight or his desire of dominance will light up. 

The Twili’s kiss is almost cute, shy and not sure what to do next. The princess breaks the kiss softly. She lets him give her another one, because frankly, kisses are not going to kill her and she lived far more embarrassing things. However, it is not the shy kiss. It’s ardent. She feels like hands are crawling on her mind and she immediately uses her light against her assailant.  
It wasn’t Zant. 

The Usurper groans of pain, but walks away from the princess. The room is darker and looks stuffed.

\- Tell your god to stay out of this. Orders Zelda. 

\- You know he’s getting more powerful and you won’t be able to chase him off with your light. Respond Zant. 

\- But while I can, he is not getting here, taking advantage of both of us.

\- He can…

\- Get out! 

Zant scoffs at her loudly and throws sword centimeters from the princess’s head. A warning. She’s more surprise he didn’t stricken her. He stills. The way the air vibrates, she suspects the king of darkness is speaking to his minion. She feels intoxicated for a moment, but slowly her room gets luminous and the ominous presence stop. Only Zant looking determined. 

\- Time is running short. God fear we lose too much ground before your little army try to get you out. States the Twili. 

\- Did you expect to have an easy victory? Hyrule have been devastated many time by different enemies and threat. No darkness has yet vanquished it. 

\- Yet. 

Zant snaps his fingers and the Triforce bearer can’t dodge the projectile hitting her forehead. It didn’t hurt, it wasn’t tangible, but she feels terribly tired. She quickly sits on the bed, already feeling dizzy.  
The Triforce bearer quickly heals, tries to, her affliction, but it persists. She jumps and closes her legs when the Usurper grips them. 

\- You stop this instant. Orders the princess. 

\- Soon, a glorious attack will be lead. I thought your saliva was intoxicating, I was wondering what effect this could do, princess Zelda. 

\- By the goddesses…. 

The princess looks outside to calm down. She sees some birds flying. She flinches when she feels air on her thighs and she whimpers when lips trail on her hip. She had two guards do that to her, under a table in a supper and in the garden in a boring wedding.  
Zelda takes a deep breath. This wasn’t like the other time, more saliva, more tongue, more sensation. She clenches her teeth to not make an audible moan. She squirms, but Zant pins her hips on the bed. The Triforce bearer arches her back when the Twili swirls his tongue on apex of her clitoris. She breathes heavier when he licks a stripe of skin beside her bud. The need to climax is overwhelming, if he wasn’t pinning her down, the princess would have kicked him off to finish alone. 

However, Zelda squirms in the Usurper’s hands when dips his tongue inside her, then pressing his tongue hard to lick up and teases the most sensitive area of her bud. The princess tenses, closes her legs violently on the Twili’s head and pulls his hairs, it seems to have the right effect on the Usurper, who presses his tongue harder, drag it at place where Zelda makes a silent noise.  
The Twilight king licks the tip of the clitoris again and she feels her climax beginning. Zant accelerates the swirl of his tongue. She puts her other hand on her mouth to retain any sound while the orgasm ripples through her body.  
The Usurper only stops when Zelda relaxes her legs and pushes his head away. He looks debauched, without anything has been done to him. The Triforce bearer blushes to know she has that kind of effect. She quickly puts her dress down and her cape. 

\- If you are done, please go out. Asks Zelda. 

Zant gets up and his mask builds itself. 

\- Truly, you are very curious… Murmurs the Usurper. 

Zelda hears the door locks and sighs. She prays to goddesses for the wolf and Midna. 

\----------------------------------------------

The princess was surprised to notice the shadow beast didn’t lock the door, going away in a hurry. How thankful was she of this error when a wolf and a white creature on its back entered the room…


	3. Link/Magda

Mipha was cute and protective, but she was just a good friend.

Urbosa was kicking his ass often, he liked the competition. She was supportive and he liked her. 

Purrah was adorable and caring, but a bit too overwhelming for him. An interesting dictionary full of resources. 

Impa was cool and composed. He could count on her. 

Paya does have a calm part from Impa and the cute side from her great aunt. She is bright and shy, willing to help. 

Zelda, well, Zelda was his princess and the jewel of the castle as her father would say. He would protect her with his life and help go through volcanos and sea. 

Link was going to save Zelda right away, armed from a Boko bow and a rusty sword, ready to take the castle in his brief, until he does Hila Rao’s shrine and meet her…. 

Link blinks when he steps on a flower and feels the atmosphere change. 

\- Hey! What do you think you’re doing! You must not harm the flowers. Sates Magda from outside the circles of flowers.

Link’s breath is taken away. Those cheek bones are mesmerizing, big lips and thick eyebrows, almost like Zelda. Her cute brown bobbing hairs flow in the wind like petals of a flower. The red bow on her collar makes her baby blue eyes shiny. Her green dress complements the grass.  
Link barely listens what she says after, too busy looking at the details of her ears. She speaks about the flowers, of course. 

The champion carefully dodges all the flowers to get to the shrine, but before entering. He gives a last look to Magda. 

Once he finishes the shrine, he looks at Magda, and steps on a flower. 

\- No! You must not hurt the flowers! They are screaming out in pain! States Magda. 

Link is at the border of the flowers circles. There is an awkward moment of silence where Link just stares at her. Magda doesn’t notice for a full ten minutes until she looks at the man in underwear is still staring at her.  
They both stare at each other. That’s it. Link will woo her. He feels… something. He needs to bring her the most glorious flower. He must not kill it of course.

There goes the quest of a man in love with a lunatic. The champion search far and wide in Hyrule to find the flowers that can hold her beauty. 

Unfortunately, he teleported on Hila Rao’s shrine and stepped once more on his crush’s flowers. 

After searching, nothing was great, everything he thought could be good, died after five minutes of walk in his pockets. 

No, he would bring her… the talking flowers. The Koroks! 

Link directly goes in Korok’s forest and takes the Master Sword while he’s there. The Deku tree implores him to save Zelda, but the image of Magda floats in his head.

The champion talks to various Korok, the prettiest, and complete the trivial quest they ask. 

\- Tee-hee!? You want me to be a flower for a lady. Huh? She’ll take good care of me? Anything Mister Hero! Answers Peeks. 

Link finds two other Koroks willing to be spoiled by a crazy flower lady. 

The champion is frolicking to Hila Rao’s shrine. He can’t wait, he teleports. He blood drains out his face once he steps on a marguerite. 

\- No! Shouts Magda. 

Link on the side again, looking at Magda, completely ravaged by his actions. She’s bent, her arms nearly touching the ground, going right and left. 

\- So many times… I’ve lost count of how many times I’ve told you… It’s just so many now… How do not understand? Why don’t you get it? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Link jumps behind, feeling utterly bad and guilty to see her running like a mad woman in her flowers, shouting how it took long to plant them and how dare he steps on them. He didn’t mean to…. He really didn’t mean to.

\- I will make you understand…. 

Link gulps and shivers at the tone of voice of his future wife.

\- The flowers’ rage!!!!!

Link shouts of fear and pain as Magda pounds his head in the ground with monstrous force. He have the Master sword, did all the shrines of the country, but a lady who loves a little but too much flower just left him with a quarter of heart. 

Link needs a freak like this. 

The Koroks get out if Link’s pocket to look at champion trying to get up. The hero hears a soft gasp. He feels his heart replenish, especially at the soft look of Magda. 

\- What are you….?! Asks the flower girl. 

\- Tee-hee. 

The Koroks lift their leaves and grow the flowers on their head. Magda could melt at looking at them. 

\- Mister Hero told us you would give us water and play with us. Says Peek. 

\- Tee-hee! Answers his two vegetal friends. 

\- Mister Hero…? You brought them… For me?? Asks Magda. 

The flower girl lifts Link with easiness and gives him bear hugs that replace his vertebra. He explains to her he didn’t mean to upset her. He wants her to teach him the way of the flower. He eyes kind of go on opposite direction, completely dumbfounded by what the hero ask her. 

After a night of folly where the poor Koroks had to hide their eyes with their leaves, Link wakes up well rested and content like hasn’t been in years. He notices a Lizalfos on the bank. The Lizalfos dares touch a flower. 

Link and Magda jumps up and throws rusty sword at the attackers. However, other Lizalfos arrives… And two flowers are trampled. 

Magda jumps in her boots and walks to Hyrule Castle, the bloody body of the bokoblins and Lizalfos behind her. Link runs behind her, only in his brief.  
Magda goes through the citadel with five Guardians trying to shoot her behind her. Link believes in her, the flowers in her too. 

Link and Magda goes through the levels of Lizalfos and Lynels. They arrive at Ganon, Magda is too spooked to fight him, but Link does it with his bare hands, with the newfound power of the flowers.  
Once Calamity Ganon is beaten and Zelda gives him the bow of light. Link looks at Ganon ultimate form. He doesn’t have a horse. However, Ganon is stepping on flower in his gigantic form. He sees Magda running around, yelling of rage. He jumps at the right moment and hops right on her shoulders.  
Ganon cannot possibly hope to strike him, Magda’s too fast.

The champion shoots arrow of light on his future wife’s shoulders screeching like a demon.

Link shoots the giant eyeball of the demon and Zelda pops out. He can’t wait to present her Magda. 

The princess seals the darkness away and turns around, greeting Link. She’s surprised to see him in brief, barehanded and with a lunatic crying over flowers behind him. Zelda is even more perplexed when Link asks her to be at his marriage with her. 

The princess gives them her blessing at the wedding, Silent princesses bloom all over again.


	4. Link/Zelda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Link touched the butt, it would have go like that.

Link is listening to Zelda tells about the Silent Princess and their possible disappearance. He’s listening until she bends over to delicately caress the flower. He never, never noticed until now how round and generous was her behind. 

\- … Is that the species will be strong enough to prosper, on its own. Finishes Zelda. 

Link blinks when the princess lunges forward, excited about something. It’s glorious.  
The champion crouches swiftly and lifts his arm, his hand resting on the princess’s left buttock. He is filled with hope and confidence. 

\- L-Link??? 

The champion removes his hand softly, blushing a bit. Zelda is holding a frog like she’s holding her dear life, her face red as a voltfruit. He regrets nothing. 

\- You touched my butt? Asks Zelda, not really a question. 

Link nods. 

\- You liked it?? Asked the priestess in a tiny voice.

Link nods.  
Zelda looks away and put the frog down. 

\- T-then it would be fair… Let me touch your butt! Orders Zelda. 

Link nods.


End file.
